Epic Mario
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: Mario was drag into the Nintendo Wasteland can he escape while saving this world?
1. Prologue

What if Warren Spector made a game with nintendo characters instead of Disney lets find out as Mario enters the Nintendo wasteland.

Prologue

"A long time ago on a very peculiar day. Our warp pipe lure someone out of his bed and into a portal to our workshop."  
>Mario look at the warp pipe and carefully climb on it.<br>"I do not know if the warp pipe was being mischievous or malicious."  
>Mario than warp out of his home into a workshop where he sees seven shadows.<br>"Perhaps it knew that the mysterious intruder has a role to play in our 'project'."  
>Mario quietly watch seven wise men gather around a table.<br>"We the seven sages were putting the finishing touches on our latest creation. A world for Nintendo characters that have been forgotten."  
>The sages spread all the data around the model creating a beautiful kingdom they then use debug to remove the data on the stylus. "Satisfy with our progress we put the magic stylus down and retire to our chambers."<br>Mario quickly hid as the seven sages left and he quietly got to the table and look at the model.  
>"That what we know what events would have follow. We would have lock away everything data,stylus and debug."<br>Mario then sees the stylus and grabs it and thinks of what to make and got a idea. He put data on the stylus and created a model of himself which started to melt which worried Mario that he added more creating a monster that roar at him.  
>Mario panic and use debug to erase the monster.<br>Hearing the sages coming that he try to clean up knocking down the debug bottle and put the stylus back and Mario quickly ran found tipping the chair over.  
>The model than created a portal and the monster went into it.<br>"We heard the noise and rush to see what happen but we were too late. The world we created was ravage a wasteland. The mysterious intruder was gone. We never learn his identity well not for a very long time."  
>Years went by as Mario began his success in the gaming and cartoon generations till one morning.<br>Mario felt a few drops on him and when he wakes up he notice 2 hands grabbing him and sucking him into the warp pipe and back to the workshop as Mario grab the stylus before being drag in.  
>Mario then encounter the monster he thought was erase swallowed him as they made a impact into a castle as the monster rises with roars with mario being unconcious from the impact.<p>

Hope you like the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape from Dark Peach Castle

Chapter 1: Escape from Dark Peach Castle

-  
>Mario woke up in a strange place as he look around he notice he was strap onto a table and he sees the same monster in the sky flying and at the edge of the structure he sees none other then Tatanga.<p>

"Where am I?"

"You'll see soon Mario." Tatanga evily chuckle while another character that resembles Mario snuck in seeing what is going on.

Tatanga turns on the mechanical swiss army knife and Tatanga turn on a few switches that try to cut,drill and chainsaw Mario. Tatanga turn on one last switch revealing a plunger and stick on Mario's chest showing inside of mario a heart and started to pull it out but Mario resist and free himself and pull out the plunger and threw it at Tatanga's face.

Tatanga remove the plunger and gets worried till he looks up and laughs. The monster lands and confronts Mario till it gets frighten seeing the magic stylus in Mario's hand and flies off leaving Tatanga to escape through a hole. The Mario look alike and Mario notice each other and the look alike try to escape but cause the machine to go crazy and chase him out as it confront Mario till a voice was heard.

"Over here you mechanical monster." The mysterious character appear and disappear and reappear at a control panel. "Mario over here." Mario quickly ran to the control panel. "Try using your spin move to destroy the machine." Mario quickly destroy it and the machine stop. "Now that it stop you could look around i'll meet ya at the door." Mario then look around seeing 3 frame windows of Bowser,Ganondorf and Mewtwo and 2 statues of Donkey Kong and King DeDeDe as he got to the door.

"I have to get back home. I was drag into this world by that monster." Mario said worried.

"You mean Missingno? That monster is made of data and debug. Oh I forgot to introduce myself i'm Bill the Balloon Fighter." Bill said and Mario nodded.

"Strange that it was afraid of this stylus." A green light shot out on a wall making it disappear. "wow" Mario said

"Thats debug it erase any data." Bill said explaining

"What else does it do?" Mario pointed the stylus and it shot blue light. "Thats data it restores anything erase by debug. You quite the programmer." Mario pointed again and notice weird drops coming off of him. "Your full of surprises. I guess you soak some of Missingno." Bill said

"But i'm-a still me." Mario said as they leave the castle.

"Uh oh Sleeks. Part of Missingno's army."

Mario aim his stylus at them and shot data making them friendly. "Mario try moving that gear over." Mario did revealing a trap balloon fighter. "Its balloon fighter ted and he's trap. But there is a chest with ninten coins. Would you choose coins over the safety of a balloon fighter?" Mario started to think.

Please review and what should Mario do free balloon fighter ted or get the coins?


End file.
